Family visit
by Nuppa Nuppa
Summary: About two weeks after the Never Realm adventure. Zane is feeling guilty about his actions as the Ice Emperor, but perhaps a visit from his uncle and cousin would cheer him up. Only problem is that these relatives are from another realm and they have to wait for Mystaké to brew a special tea to get back home.
1. Memories

It was a fairly peaceful evening at the monastery of spinjitsu.

The ninja were having a Fist 2 Face 2 tournament, Cole and Jay were tapping all the buttons inhumanly fast on the couch, Nya was cheering for her boyfriend from a beanbag to the right of the screen, Lloyd cheered for the former ghost, too exited to stay still he was changing his place constantly. Kai followed the match and carefully analysed both strategies, preparing for his match against the winner, even P.I.X.A.L was following the action curiously.

The only one who wasn't really interested on the game was Zane, who was sitting in the corner fiddling with a necklace in his hands, deep in thought. The necklace was silver, and it looked like some sort of eagle, when anyone asked Zane where he had gotten it from, or why he always wore it, he'd always give the same vague response: "It was a gift from a close friend." When they asked about this friend, Zane would just change the subject, much to the frustration of pretty much everyone.

Cole let out a loud yell of:

"VICTORY"

Startling Zane out of his thoughts.

Lloyd let out a quick "Whoop" And turned to the lone nindroid: "Okay Zane you're up next!"

"Actually I think I'll pass..." Zane said, he wasn't really in the mood for games, especially fighting games... Game or not he really didn't want to think about fighting... Or anything that could remind him of the formlings, or Vex, or the Ice emperor, or of the Never Realm in general... He'd gotten quite enough of all of them in thirty years that his reign of terror as the Ice Emperor lasted... Zane shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts out of his mind.

"I think I need some air... Good night" He muttered as he got up left the game room, leaving behind five concerned ninja and one very concerned samurai.

* * *

Zane sighed heavily. Even the crisp dusk couldn't help the nindroid to escape his thoughts. He froze an entire realm... And he didn't even get punished, it's like everyone just... forgot what he did. But he couldn't forget... All those hurt people... All those people who begged for mercy. If it weren't for Lloyd and the others he'd still be there, ruling no... Destroying the never realm, Zane felt his eyes filling with tears, and he let them fall... What would father think of him? He was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Instead he caused pain and suffering to hundreds of people. He'd failed his purpose.

Zane was woken from his trance when he saw something yellow sparking. He wiped the tears from his eyes and observed a little closer... Could it be? He jumped down from the roof he'd been sitting on and let enormous feeling of glee fill him. The yellow sparks formed to a portal, from which two figures walked out, clearly dizzy.

"Huh, uncle Julien sure wasn't kidding when he said it was quite a ride." The younger of the two figures huffed, holding her head.

"Eris? Uncle Ewald?" Zane breathed in disbelief.

Younger of the two figures -Eris- lifted her head and started sprinting towards smiling happily Zane, the two embraced happily. The older figure -Ewald- Flew over observing Zane.

"Zane... Oh dear, what has happened to you?" He asked worriedly eyeing Zane's titanium skin.

Zane let go of Eris and chuckled:

"It's quite a long story..." He shook his head: "What are you two doing here?"

"Seeing you of course! You haven't shown up in years!" Eris exclaimed.

"O-oh sorry about that." Zane chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Didn't you say that the monastery you have been training in had been burned down?" Ewald asked, looking around.

"It was. But we rebuilt it recently." Zane answered.

"Ummm..." A voice rang out.

Zane turned around to see the ninja, Sensei Wu and P.I.X.A.L follow this reunion.

"Oh hello." Zane beamed, oblivious to their confused faces. "These are my uncle, Ewald and my cousin, Eris from the realm of Chima." He finished.

"Okay..." Cole replied slowly.

Eris' eyes lit up. "You must be the ninja! Cole, Jay, Kai and Lloyd." She said looking each ninja. "And you must be Nya! Zane didn't tell me you were a ninja too..." Then her gaze wandered to Sensei Wu. "And you must be Sensei Wu, it's an honor to meet you all!" She smiled excitedly, not noticing P.I.X.A.L who was observing both visitors from an other realm, with suspicions and curiosity at the same time.

The yellow portal closed.

"How did you create that portal in the first place?" Zane asked.

"I found uncle Julien's old workshop. It was full of information about the portal potion... Or travelers tea. We found the travelers tree and made it. You weren't kidding when you said it was quite the ride." Eris explained quickly.

"Do you have any of it left?" Zane asked worriedly.

"No, why?" Eris cocked her head to the side.

"Do you have a plan of how to get back to Chima?"

Both travelers exchanged looks and chuckled nervously.

"Oops." Eris smiled nervously.

"You are welcome to stay at the monastery as long as it'll take for you to find a way back to Chima." Sensei Wu said.

"Thank you." Ewald said.

* * *

**I****f you aren't familiar with Legends of Chima, I recommend it! Most episodes are in youtube, so check it out! **

**Have a good day!**

**Please ****review!**

**-NuppaNuppa out!**


	2. Stories

"Wait... So Dr. Julien was from a different realm?" Disbelief edged Lloyd's voice.

Everybody was gathered around a table in the dining room, they thought it would be a good idea to explain it all out over a cup of tea. Well at least Wu P.I.X.A.L and the ninja were drinking tea.

"Well... Yeah! But he always said that Ninjago was his home." Eris smiled.

"If you do not mind I would like to know why your skin is metal..." Ewald looked back to Zane.

"Titanium." He corrected, noticing the confused looks on Eris' and Ewald's faces he continued: "Titanium is a very hard metal."

"Anyways after the defeat of the overlord...

* * *

And so they began telling their story.

They told how the Overlord came back and started corrupting New Ninjago City's technology. -Zane explaining a lot of the terms they used to Eris and Ewald- And they told of how they got to space! Zane tried to say that 'the Overlord couldn't defeat the efforts of five ninja' but others just told them how Zane sacrificed himself, even though he claimed to not have such recollection of the events.

Then they explained how Zane rebuilt himself and how Chen lured them to the tournament of elements by kidnapping him. They explained how Chen stole elemental powers and how he planned on turning himself and his followers to serpentine called anacondrai. They told how Garmadon sacrificed himself and accidentally set Morro loose.

They told how Morro possessed Lloyd and tried to find the tomb of the First Spinjitsu Master, to find the realm crystal and set loose the Preeminent, the cursed realm. They told how Cole turned to a ghost and how they visited the cloud kingdom. While explaining about Lloyd's and Morro's fight via realm crystal Eris commented that her friends had most likely seen him, surprising most everyone.

They told how the hands of time made the vermilion army and the iron doom, they told how sensei Wu was hit by the time punch. They explained travelling in time and how Wu pushed Nya and Kai off the iron doom, to the right time to save their long lost father.

They told how the ninja went their separate ways and how they got back together to protect the three oni masks. They explained how Harumi was secretly evil and how they found out. They explained the resurrection of Garmadon and the colossus. They told how they ended up in the first realm while escaping the colossus.

They explained how they learned dragon hunting and how they got back to Ninjago and how Wu defeated Garmadon.

They told how the Oni came and 'froze' the people of Ninjago. They explained Cole's assumed death and how they reforged the golden weapons. They told about the tornado of creation and how they won.

They quickly explained Aspheera and the pyro serpentine, the scrolls of forbidden spinjitsu and how Aspheera tried to banish Wu to the never realm but Zane sacrificed himself instead. They told that Zane was captured and how he was rescued, -conveniently leaving out the fact that Zane was the Ice Emperor-

* * *

Finally after 3 hours of storytelling and explaining Cole concluded with:

"And now we're here."

"Wow... You guys are amazing!" Eris breathed.

"We're ninja! It's what we do." Jay said proudly.

"I'm sure you have an interesting story to tell too." Lloyd said curiously.

"Well our story isn't as cool as yours." Eris said sheepishly.

"Oh really? Wasn't it you and your friends who stopped a fight with twelve armies? And who found eight legend beasts? And-" Zane was cut off by Eris

"Okay fine, we'll tell the story, you tincan!" Eris laughed.

* * *

And so they did.

First they explained Chima's tribes and how chi worked.

Then they explained how Cragger lost his parents in the Gorge of Eternal Depth and became king of the Crocodile Tribe, as his sister Crooler used Persuader Plants to force him to do whatever she wants (mostly destroy the Lions). His former best friend, Prince Laval of the Lion Tribe, becomes his worst enemy. Thus, a terrible war breaks out between the eight animal tribes over the powerful Chi, a substance that can both sustain life and destroy it. Before the final battle a black cloud stops the Chi falls making Cragger blame Laval for it. At the final battle, since Crooler has run out of Persuader Plants and Laval fakes his death, Cragger is emotionally moved and apologizes for everything he has done. It is revealed that Laval faked his death to find the Crocodile legend beast, along with Cragger's mother.

They explained how the Crawlers use the advantages of the war for the Chi to steal the Chi from Mount Cavora, the eight heroes of Chima must travel to the Outlands to rescue the eight Legend Beasts, which are the keys to restarting Mount Cavora. After the defeat of the Crawlers, Chima becomes a peaceful land, but not for long.

As a threat of the Ancient Hunter Tribes emerge, the heroes of Chima must find the legendary Fire tribes and unlock the new Fire CHI power to turn up the heat and stop the Ice tribes from freezing all of Chima. Towards the end of the battles with the Hunter Tribes, the heroes begin their quest for the 8 (technically 9) Fire Wings, the only things powerful enough to stop the Hunter Tribes. The heroes eventually find all 9 and spark another Great Illumination. Because of this, everything is fixed. The lands are no longer covered in ice and even the Hunter Tribes were healed of their rotting flesh as well as the corruption in their hearts. Chima, once again, becomes a peaceful land with the threat from other dangerous species.

* * *

"And that's about it." Eris finished.


End file.
